


Safe, Sane and Consensual

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, M/M, My first proper ficlet in years, dangerous insane but consensual, it just sort of starts off that way, this isn't actually smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren was quite skilled at choking people. Kylo Ren knew just how to crush their windpipe and leave them gasping and blue on the floor. This was not as helpful when he wanted the target to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe, Sane and Consensual

Hux was so pale that his face would quickly turn a dark, rosy red. Kylo loved to watch his eyes widen in defiance as he cut off his air without a touch; how he would go voiceless; how he would kick his legs beneath him; how he would claw and scrape at the bedsheets for any hope of purchase. Hux’s pleasure was harder to pin down. The sudden fullness that filled his head, the vulnerability, the dizzying ecstasy that made every orgasm overwhelming and the flash of stars just behind his eyes were pleasures he found difficult to articulate.  


Their bodies were slick with sweat and oil. Kylo’s thighs squeeze the general’s hips as he pushes his body upwards. He moves slowly, taunting the man beneath him, purposefully running his hand over blossoming bruises left only hours before. Both men were grateful for their own uniform.  


“You look… disheveled,” he remarks in a baritone moan, eyelashes brushing his cheeks as he stares down at face. Just as his mouth opens to retort, a single hand extends forward, and the force constricts his throat as effectively as a rope. Blunt fingernails bite into Ren’s hips, drawing angry red lines over his pallid skin, but he can feel Hux’s need throb within him. His neck feels soft beneath the force, pliant and susceptible, “Shameful…”  
Kylo knows the feel of a windpipe, and is careful to route the pressure. Hux’s fingers flex, and his teeth are bared in a manic grin as his head lifts off of the bed. Insolent. By now he would have let up, would have gifted the general with a breath of air. Instead, curious, he pushes until he can feel the tendons in his neck, until he can feel his heavy pulse on his fingertips and thumb. Dilated pupils wavered and eyelids fluttered. Green eyes briefly crossed, then rolled to red-streaked white. Hux’s grip on the bedsheets beneath him faltered, and the jerking kicks of the general’s thighs beneath him faded into nothing. When Kylo releases him, he falls back to the bed like a broken doll.  


“…Stop this,” he had said immediately, disgust laden in his tone, “This petty charade is beneath you, general.”  


Several heartbeats passed, and Hux did not move.  


“General Hux.”  


Both hands were flat against his bare chest.  


“Brendol-.”  


With a soft moan, the general’s eyes open wide, then blink; once, twice, then a fist connects hard with a jaw. Kylo is thrown from the general’s lap to land with a thump on the floor. He tasted and then spat blood.  


“You insufferable unrestrained adolescent!” Hux rose up, then fell back, the world still spinning, “Fuck… oh, gods…” His head sways as he sits, thumb and index finger against his brow.  


Ren panted from his position on the floor, still flushed and hard. Wide russet eyes silently met narrowed green as he swiped blood from his bottom lip.  


“Leave me,” the general finally croaked, one hand tenderly clasping his neck, the other pointing to the door, “Now.”  


Neither man moved.  


“I am sorry, I did not mean-.”  


“You’re what?” Incredulous and enraged, the general dropped his arm and stared at the man on his floor.  


“Never use my name like that again,” he bristled, watching as Kylo rose back to the edge of the bed, and slowly crawled toward him. Excruciatingly gentle fingertips reached to trace marks he had left on his thigh, and Hux pushed his touch away. “I said leave,” he reiterates in a low grumble as Kylo’s chin pressed into his thigh. Hux reaches down to push his palm against his face with a sneer, averting his gaze from the curious expression that stares up at him. Ren responds by gently biting the softness of his inner thigh. Before long, Hux lays back. His fingers begin to run through Ren’s long hair, just as Ren’s trace bruising bite marks left on his chest. With a feather touch he dips lower, brushing over red curls leading from Hux’s naval, drawing circles on his lower abdomen. Hux exhales at the light touch, but doesn’t intervene.  


“That was unacceptable,” Hux murmurs, “Imagine… the Supreme Leader’s disappointment in you…”  


“You joke,” he replied, Kylo’s tone between statement and question.  


Hux sighs as he drags his hand down his face, “Do you even know what you’re doing?”  


Ren averts his gaze rather than answer. Hux scoffs again. Despite his furrowed brow, his eyes close and his fingernails rake over Kylo’s scalp. He can feel the force at his throat again, but now it is warm and coaxing, stroking over the heat of fresh bruises. Kylo also strokes through his mind, slowly and carefully, pouring over the general's feelings as a normal man might examine a data pad.  


“You’re frightened of me?” Kylo eventually speaks, “You… weren’t before?” Hux’s mind feels like an open book, and that Kylo Ren is slowly tracing each line on each page as he carefully reads each word. He flinches when Kylo says, “No, not frightened. You trusted me.”  


“I wouldn’t say that,” he’s dismissive, pushing back against the probing of his mind. It’s a dull pressure, not unlike a headache but entirely pleasant. Resisting, though, makes his very thoughts ache, and Ren withdraws without further prompting, “I didn’t realize you had no idea what you were doing. I wouldn’t like to die with my cock up your ass, if you don’t mind.”  


With a quick snort, Kylo flicks a particularly dark bruise on the General’s chest, “Then what? You would prefer we cease entirely?”  


The general didn’t give him the satisfaction of a flinch, “We need a safe word. Signal. Whatever you call it."  


“A what?” Kylo had one brow raised, and his lips were set in a mild grimace, “What does that mean?”  


“…Are you serious?” Hux asked very carefully, sitting up slightly to narrow his eyes down at the other man, “You have no idea what I’m talking about. Honestly. It’s… I can’t believe I have to explain this.”  


“Then don’t.”  


“It’s for when you cross a line, fool. I say the word, or give the signal, and we stop,” the hand in Kylo’s hair moved forward, then flicked the center of his forehead, “It’s to keep me safe, hence the name.”  


“How are you supposed to use this ‘safe word’ if you’re being choked?” Kylo asks with a slight scowl, his arms folding and resting on Hux’s thighs, “I still would have…”  


“Then we have a signal. I clasp my hand a couple of times, or I cross my fingers. Something so that you know to knock whatever you’re doing off before I become one with the force… or whatever it is you believe.”  
Kylo didn’t say anything immediately, but his full lips curled into a smile, and he propped his head up on one arm. His head tilts as he stares up at the general’s face, and his dark eyes flit towards the ceiling before he starts, “Alright, General. A safe word. What do you suggest?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea out of the blue. Mostly, I just wanted to see these two have an awkward discussion, and then this happened. Check me out on tumblr, if you want.
> 
> Also, I did a lot of research on choking, choking out, passing out, and all of that, but if you know more than me and see where I made a glaring error, let me know. Hell, if you want to critique me at all, have at it. I haven't written fic in years and I feel rusty!


End file.
